¡¿De Cabellos Blancos!
by GirlBender L
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones". /La historia de una joven que con valentía pasa por amores, traiciones y dolor. Una batalla continua con lo difícil de ser madre adolescente, y meterse en líos como este. / AU


**N/A**: Bueno, he estado sin mucha conexión a internet, cero inspiraciones, me siento enferma y estuve algo ocupada leyendo el DEMASIADO MENCIONADO LIBRO de "Bajo la Misma Estrella". (hermoso y conmovedor) Por andar en mi mundo caso me olvido de esto, pero lo terminé a tiempo y aquí se los traigo.

**Disclaimer:** ATLA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero los tomo prestados.

**Advertencias: (LEA CON ATENCIÓN ESTO.) **AU, posible OC, quizás odien a Sokka. No se lo tomen a mal, yo lo amo, pero necesitaba un "medio-malo"…

**Summary: **_**La historia de una joven que con valentía pasa por amores, traiciones y dolor. Una batalla continua con lo difícil de ser madre adolescente, y meterse en líos como este**_

_**.**_

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones". **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sin más preámbulos, les dejo leer…_

* * *

_._

_._

.

**U**na joven morena de once años de edad, sentada frente al televisor de su casa. De pronto aparece un anuncio en pantalla de tintes para pelo.

_-Papá, ¿Puedo teñirme el cabello algún día_?- su padre la ve extrañado, y en su rostro se marca esa mirada con la cual se observa a un loco. Ríe un poco al pasar de los segundos, y se acerca para acariciar la mejilla de quien considera su más grande tesoro sobre la faz de la tierra.

_-Por supuesto, cariño. Siempre y cuando tengas una buena razón.- _

Lo último que la niña emite es un leve quejido; pero sonríe posterior a eso mientras continúa a la espera de su programa favorito.

* * *

.

.

.

_**GirlBender L presenta:**_

"_**¡¿De Cabellos Blancos?!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**-¡**__Papá, espera! Es que… mira tu corbata. Muy linda, pero creo que quizás se podría ver mejor con otro nudo más derecho.- _Con esa dentadura blanca le sonrió a su padre, y él, más que gustoso, le devolvió el gesto.

_- Gracias Yue, siempre eres muy linda con tu viejo padre. Y pensar que hoy cumples dieciséis.- Yue rió con delicadeza, tal cual y como su madre lo hacía años atrás._

_-Papá, no digas tonterías, tú no estás viejo.-_

_-Siempre me dices lo mismo querida, así que la que habla tonterías aquí eres tú. Vamos, porque la familia entera ya te está esperando.-_

Y en sus casi dieciséis años, Yue no había vivido mucho: Amaba a su padre, fue hija única, sufrió la pérdida de su madre y no consiguió tener una mascota, nunca. Era alérgica a las picaduras de hormiga, le encantaba broncearse con el veraniego sol, amaba las nieves en navidad y a los seis se creía princesa. Pero nada lejos de lo extraordinario aguardó por ella jamás, y tampoco fue algo de su máxima importancia. No fue como si quisiera vivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte, ni algo similar. Era solo que había ocasiones en que su vida era demasiado… monótona.

Por suerte hoy se rompía un poco la rutina. Yue cumplía años a media noche, y todos sus parientes, e incluso ciertos amigos, estaban allí para festejar. Esa vez utilizó un vestido hasta los talones, acampanado y de color azul. Éste sólo poseía un pequeño cinturón de cuencas brillantes, con una luna en el centro haciendo honor a su bello y corto nombre; y arriba no tenía mangas ni tirantes delgados. Su cabellera negra se ondulaba al final de su recorrido, y en su cuello un dije de mamá colgaba. Era de las pocas veces en que se veía al espejo y se sentía realmente hermosa; capaz de conquistar a cualquiera con una mirada.

La fiesta llevada a cabo parecía andar de maravilla, con los tíos pidiendo fotos en todos lados y los primos pequeños correteando por el salón. Su mejor amiga, Toph Bei Fong, se hallaba sentada en una esquina cercana a la cabina de audio intentando convencer al Dj de que la dejase colocar un par de –en su opinión- buenos discos. Papá bailando el vals con ella, su amigo Aang haciéndola reír con bromas sobre el aire. Y su prima mayor, Katara, elogiando su vestido y peinado. A media noche todos salieron a ver la luna llena a petición de Yue; y mientras los invitados hablaban y bebían sus respectivas gaseosas, apareció Sokka para llevarla a una caminata.

Sokka South, aquel muchacho de su edad que estudiaba en su misma clase, y se sentaba en el pupitre situado atrás de ella. Cuando lo conoció en clase de biología, no creyó llegar a enamorarse de él. Pero fue cuestión de días para que su manera carismática y profunda de ver la vida cautivara el corazón de la joven.

_-Yue, debo decirte algo muy importante.-_ Él la había tomado de la mano, para llevarla caminando hasta el único y polvoriento balcón vacío del lugar. Ambos veían las estrellas al tiempo en que sentían el viento acariciar sus pieles.

_-¿Qué ocurre, Sokka?-_ cuestionó ella, sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras que él emanaba. -_¿Necesitas mis apuntes de la clase otra vez?-_

_-No, es algo más importante. Yo te amo.-_

Él avanzó un paso y se lo susurró al oído, fue entonces cuando ella se volteó a buscar sus ojos. Ambos redujeron la distancia al punto de sentir chocar sus alientos, y entonces, la besó. Luego un parpadeo de las maquilladas pestañas, un par de jadeos por parte de los dos, él rodeándola con sus brazos, y ella respondiendo su confesión, con tres simples palabras.

_-Yo a ti.-_

* * *

_._

_._

.

_-¿Así que tu vida tranquila se interrumpe el día en que cumples dieciséis, porque la hermana de tu madre te entrega un carta que escribió antes de fallecer y el chico que te gusta se convierte en tu novio? ¡Vaya suerte la que tienes, lunita!- _

_-Creo que sí, pero tú tampoco me dejas atrás Toph. Mira que escaparte de casa dos días para que tus padres dejen de reprenderte es alterar toda la calma de tu hogar.-_ La morena sonríe ampliamente y se mete otro bocado de su pan de jamón a la boca. Era hora de receso en su escuela, exactamente tres días después de la celebración.

_-Bueno, debo admitir que tienes suerte de que tu aniversario con Sokka sea el día de tu cumpleaños, así jamás se te olvidará_.- Ambas rieron, y luego Yue replicó el hecho que su amiga pensaba.

_-Jamás podría olvidarlo, Toph.-_

_-Si tú lo dices… ¡Tu mente siempre anda por los cielos! El nombre que tus padres escogieron te quedó perfecto, como anillo al dedo.-_ Toph le brindó un leve golpecito en el brazo a Yue, y Sokka llegó unos minutos después a verla. A besarla. A decirle cuanto le gustaba.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya terminadas las clases, Sokka llevó a Yue a su casa, y para ser más precisos, a la privacidad de su habitación. Nada malo sucedió ese día; únicamente estudiaron, jugaron un par de videojuegos (que a Yue le costó dominar) y comieron. Charlaron mucho, y comieron.

Día tras día era lo mismo: Llegaban a casa de Sokka, hablaban, se decían cuanto se amaban y buscaban maneras de matar el tiempo. De vez en cuando Yue llegaba tarde a casa, y su padre le reprendía, pero todo se arreglaba después. Así transcurrió todo por un año entero y seis meses más.

Un año y seis meses en los que la relación de Yue y Sokka avanzaba y llegaba a la cúspide de todo.

_Pero Sokka no era el mismo inocente que le susurró a Yue que la amaba aquel veintisiete de Diciembre, en su fiesta de cumpleaños…._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_-Lunita, sabes que no soy Cupido y nunca me meto en tus decisiones, pero, ¿No crees que ese tal Sokka es raro?-_

_-No Toph, el es… perfecto.-_

_-Eso lo dices porque estás enamorada, pero me han contado los chicos que cuando habla de ti con ellos dice cosas realmente sucias, y te ve con ojos deseosos.-_

_-¡E-eso no es cierto!- _Casi nunca tartamudeaba, pero se le hacía vergonzosamente difícil mantener esta conversación con Toph.

_-¡Claro que sí, los chicos me cuentan todo!-_

_-Pero te mienten esta vez.-_

_-¡Rayos, Yue, solo date la oportunidad de investigarlo por tu cuenta! Y no vengas llorando a mí después, porque te advertí antes y no soy el consuelo de nadie.-_ Toph se retiró del casillero de su amiga, pero no estaba molesta en verdad, solo preocupada por el bien de Yue, y por que quizás ese tal Sokka estaba comenzando a enamorarla a ella, la ruda Bei Fong.

_**Lo que no sabían, era que cierta morena había oído todo lo que dijeron.**_

* * *

.

.

.

_-¿Tú eres Toph, verdad?-_ La prima de Yue, Katara, se había acercado con intenciones sospechosas. Jamás en su vida habían cruzado palabra.

_-Eh, si. Si bien recuerdo eres la prima de Lunita, ¿Cierto?-_

_-Sí.-_ Un silencio incómodo reinó por segundos.

_-Oye,-_ interrumpió la chica de piel blanca, vestida de suéter verde y jeans oscuros. –_nunca en tu vida me has hablado, así que dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_

_-Bueno, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte y…-_ ¡Ah! Ya presentía a dónde se dirigía todo esto.

_-Katara, sé que mientes. Dilo de una vez por todas.- _

La muchacha ojiazul respingó, sorprendida, y acarició uno de sus largo mechones de cabello mientras pensaba bien cada una de sus palabras.

_-Bueno, yo creo que mi hermano se está comportando como todo un patán.-_

_-¿¡Sokka es tu hermano!?-_ Listo, indiscreción llevada al cero por ciento, ahora dos personas más, que estaban cerca de ellas, habían escuchado eso y murmuraron. Katara tapó la boca de Toph con su mano y frunció el ceño con fuerza.

_-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Ahora ellos saben. ¡Más indiscreta no puedes ser!-_ Y eso a Toph le provocó ganas de reír. Esta chica solo tenía dieciséis y ya hablaba como su madre de cuarenta. Entonces lo hizo, rió en su cara a carcajadas y suspiró al terminar.

_-Oye, ¡Debes decírselo a Yue! Ella no puede estar saliendo con su primo, eso es… repugnante.-_

_-Bueno, es que no somos hermanos del todo… Mi madre es hermana de Yue, pero se divorció de mi padre y se casó con otro hombre, llamado Hakoda. Él ya tenía un hijo, de mi edad casualmente, y así nos volvimos medio hermanos. Pero en vista de que Sokka no quiere compartir tiempo con nosotros, se fue a vivir con Gran Gran, su abuela. Y casi no lo veo.-_

_-Vaya, pero que complicado. Aún así, ¿Cómo sabes que es un patán?-_

_-Es que yo accidentalmente escuché tu conversación con Yue, y eso confirmó mis temores. Verás, desde que sé que Yue es novia de él, me he dedicado a averiguar un poco más a fondo todo esto, porque al igual que a ti, me pareció repugnante. Creí que Yue sabía que Sokka era mi hermano, pero no lo sabe; y eso hizo que levantara algunas sospechas porque cosas como tal no debes ocultarlas al comenzar una relación. –_

_-Totalmente de acuerdo, Kat.-_

_-Bien, pero eso no es todo. Luego comencé a intentar establecer contacto con Sokka, para ver si le sacaba algo de información. Él me dijo que todo estaba bien, y que se lo diría pronto a Yue. Sin embargo ya ves, han pasado un año y medio juntos, y nada cambia. Creo que Sokka ya no es el mismo niño de siete años que conocí hace tiempo. Ha cambiado, se aisló de la familia, tomó a su media prima por novia y hasta le quitó su virginidad.-_

_-Espera, ¿Qué? ¡Por los espíritus, eso nunca me lo dijo Lunita!-_

_-¿De veras? Yo me enteré porque mi novio me lo contó. Dice que estaban todos los chicos reunidos cuando Sokka les contó aquello.-_

_-¿Y quién es tu novio?-_

_-Es Aang… pero eso no es de lo que hablamos.-_

_-¿Piernas locas? ¡Vaya, ese chico tiene un fetiche con las mayores!-_ Toph comenzó a reír.

_-¡Basta Toph! ¡Concéntrate en lo que hablábamos!-_

_-Cierto, ¿Qué hacemos con Yue?-_ Justo en ese momento sonó la campana para regresar a clases. La cara de desconcierto en ambas fue notoria, ya que sabían que era el último receso del día.

_-Toph, ¿qué tal si lo hablamos mañana?-_ La mencionada negó con su cabeza, e hizo un chasquido con su lengua.

_-Imposible, me voy de viaje hasta el viernes.-_

_-¿Hasta el viernes? Pero si hoy es miércoles. Bien, haré una fiesta de cumpleaños el domingo por la tarde, a las tres. Pásate por ahí un rato, y planeamos algo para que Yue descubra a mi hermano.-_

_-Bueno, hasta el domingo, Kat.-_ Cada una tomó camino hacia su respectiva clase.

_-¡Ah, y Toph! Llega bien vestida.-_

_-¡Demonios, no, no usaré vestido!-_

* * *

.

.

.

Luces, música, ruido y muchos chicos. Demasiados para la sala de estar de aquella casa. Katara, que estaba celebrando su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, utilizaba un vestido ceñido a sus curvas de color blanco, y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta del lado derecho. Ella amaba las fiestas, porque siempre lograban hacerla sentir alegre. Se olvidaba de todo los problemas que sufría, todas las crisis por las que pasaba, toda su adolescencia. Solo era ella, flotando libre en su espacio vital. Precisamente sonaba su canción favorita, cuando ella se sentaba a un lado de su novio, y una chica conocida entraba por la puerta de su casa: Toph.

De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella, la saludó y tomó su muñeca, para llevarla directo a su habitación. Allí hablarían, y de paso obligaría a la chica a cambiarse, porque no permitiría que se adentrara al ambiente de la fiesta con esa sudadera verde y sus pantalones negros.

Una vez ya adentradas en la recamara, y con Toph vestida, Katara comenzó a maquillarla. Y mientras una esperaba molesta y la otra esparcía maquillaje encantada, ambas pensaban en cómo detener a Yue. Finalmente fue Katara quien habló.

-Toph, tú eres su mejor amiga. Debes decirle toda la verdad aunque se enoje con nosotras y nos deje de hablar por el resto de su vida.-

-Pero tú eres su prima, reina azucarada. Debes hablarle tú, porque son cosas de familia.- Ignorando el hecho de que la ojiverde tomó confianza muy rápido (puesto que eso no le molestaba) prosiguió con su plan.

-Bueno, entonces las dos le diremos todo juntas, el día de mañana en el primer receso. ¿Trato hecho?-

-Trato hecho.-

-Me agradas Toph. Eres la chica más honesta y confiada que se ha acercado a mí.-

-Tú también me agradas, Kat.- Y terminó con su típico golpe al hombro. Las dos bajaron por las escaleras a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, notando que Yue y Sokka habían llegado. Hablaron un rato con sus amigos, comieron un poco, bailaron y armaron escándalos. Finalmente Yue se quejó de dolor abdominal, y se excusó para retirarse a casa, diciendo que a lo mejor era una indigestión, o demasiado ejercicio.

Fue entonces cuando Sokka comenzó a observar continuamente a la Bei Fong, a acercarse a ella, y a poner su carisma en marcha. Ese juego lo podían jugar dos, según ella; y concluyó en que quizás no, cuando él se acercó a besarla.

Resulta que cuando ella había ido al baño, perdió sus lentillas de contacto en el lavamanos, e intentando torpemente bajar las escaleras, se topó con él. Allí fue cuando le comentó que no veía casi nada más que colores y borrosos contornos, y entonces él la aprisionó contra la pared, dispuesto a engañar a su novia con su mejor amiga. Toph de inmediato lo separó con un empujón, y como pudo salió corriendo del lugar, para alcanzar a Yue.

Cuando creyó reconocerla, por su voz, le gritó que aguardara.

_-¡Yue, espera!-_ Cielos, de veras se le dificultaba caminar con esa vista tan borrosa.

_-¿Qué pasa, Toph?-_ La morena bajó sus pies del auto, y apagó el motor. Se colocó frente a su amiga esperando a que emitiera palabra.

_-Lunita, tú no debes… no debes de seguir con Sokka.-_ Esta vez Yue sí se enfadó mucho. Habían colmado su paciencia y reventaría como la bomba de tiempo que era.

_-¡Oh, Toph, por favor, ya hemos hablado de eso! ¡Sokka no es malo! Él es…-_

_-Él me besó cuando yo perdí mis lentes de contacto y no veía nada, y aprovechó a que no estabas.-_ Ella le interrumpió en seco, pero era lo mejor. –_Lo siento.-_

_-Toph.-_ No pudo decir más. Abrazó a su amiga con un nudo en la garganta, y lloró durante tres minutos.

_-Perdóname. De inmediato lo empujé lejos, y hasta le derramé limonada encima en tu honor.-_

_-No importa. En serio no sé qué pasó con él. Nunca me fue infiel, ni mentiroso.-_

Toph suspiró; romperle el corazón a una amiga no es nada fácil. –_Escucha con atención, Lunita. Tu novio se la ha pasado coqueteando cortejándome durante dos meses. Y sí te ha mentido mucho. Recién me he enterado de que es el medio hermano de Katara.-_

_-¿Q-qué?-_ Su voz se quebró sin más, como una hoja se desprende del árbol en otoño. Tanto tiempo regalándole su corazón y amor a ese chico, y él solo jugaba con ella. Se dio la vuelta para no seguir viendo a Toph. _–Lamento tanto no haberte oído antes, Tophie. Pero al menos sé que no te ha podido enamorar_.- La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza varias veces.

_-Yue, yo… perdón, de veras. Es que tú…. —_

_-¡Con que por eso era que estabas tan empeñada en que terminara con él! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Tú me lo quieres robar, siempre lo has querido!_

_-No Yue, pero sé que te partirá más el corazón.-_

_-¡Claro que no lo habría hecho si no te hubieses metido!-_ Y podría soportarle todo a la chica frente a ella; todo menos que la llamase zorra. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le decía así a Toph Bei Fong sin salir herido.

_-¡Escúchame bien, cabeza hueca! ¡Yo no me metí en nada, pero quizás tu novio me buscaba a mí porque no le eras suficiente!-_

_-¡Pues mala elección a la que recurrió, porque tú no eres nada! ¿Hasta cuando me guardarías tu secretito, eh?-_

_-¡Pues discúlpame, pero no soy la única que tiene secretos!-_ La cara de Yue, que de nuevo estaba frente a frente con Toph, palideció. _–Así es, Lunita, yo me entero de todo lo que me ocultas. Y sé mucho más de Sokka de lo que tú jamás sabrás. Eres una sucia rompe promesas. Dijiste a tu padre que jurabas mantenerte virgen hasta el matrimonio, y llevaste ese anillo de castidad en el dedo cuando aruñabas la espalda de Sokka, mientras creías que te hacía el amor._ – De pronto a Yue le dieron nauseas, y la cabeza le dio vueltas. –_Ahora me voy, y ten en cuenta que por no hacerme caso te fue y te irá mal. –_

Sin más entró a la casa nuevamente, a seguir con la fiesta. Quizás Sokka aun caería ante ella, y la besaría. Habían sacado a flote su más sádico perfil: si guerra quería, eso era lo que tendría.

* * *

.

.

.

Cinco días pasaron luego de aquel domingo, y Yue no se presentó a estudiar. En esos días Sokka hizo con Toph todo aquello que fantaseaba, pero ella se arrepintió luego, y lo dejó. Él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

Katara se volvió más unida a la ojiverde, grandes amigas a decir verdad. Al principio se preocupó por Yue, pero creyó que lo superaría y volvería a la semana. Sin embargo el tiempo pasó. Días, semanas, meses, el fin de año. No estuvo en navidad, mucho menos en año nuevo. Nadie habló con ella en todo ese tiempo, porque ni siquiera contestaba los mensajes o el teléfono.

Nadie supo de ella hasta que un día apareció un número desconocido llamando, en la pantalla del celular de Toph. Sin cuidado alguno había contestado, y al preguntar quien hablaba, escuchó algo que le dejó sin aliento.

_-Toph, estoy embarazada.-_

* * *

.

.

.

Al marcar ese número tan conocido y abandonado, a Yue le temblaron las manos. con la izquierda sostuvo su teléfono, y la derecha la mantuvo en su abultado vientre. Había pasado meses preguntándose si debía decir algo, o disculparse, pues sabía que Toph no la había traicionado con su novio, aunque él la hubiese engañado. Demonios, apenas había cumplido diecisiete y ya iba a dar a luz, en tres semanas aproximadamente.

Y jamás pensó que al decirle aquello a su antigua mejor amiga, esta cortaría la llamada. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón de su casa, y con la manta cubriendo hasta su cara, sollozó como jamás en su vida lo hizo. Quince minutos después sonó el timbre de su puerta, y al abrir, lo primero que sintió fue un par de brazos tomándola fuertemente.

_-Debiste decírmelo antes, luna.-_

Entonces ambas entraron al comedor, bebieron té y se pidieron disculpas por todo. Toph acarició el vientre de su amiga, al tiempo en que esta lloraba amargamente. Llegó a visitarla cada día de esas tres semanas, hasta que cierto martes, le llamó diciendo que había entrado en labor de parto. Nunca le dijeron nada a Sokka, por lo que el Padre de Yue, y Toph, fueron los que presenciaron el momento en que ella dio a luz a un pequeño y delicado en salud, moreno varón. Era la viva imagen de Sokka, con ese cabello castaño, sus cejas idénticas y sus irises azules. Aquel día la Bei Fong debió tomar al niño en brazos, mientras dejaba que Yue abrazara a su padre, y llorara amargamente de nuevo. Como tan seguido lo había estado haciendo.

Al salir del hospital le llevaron las noticias a Katara, Aang, Zuko y una amiga más, Suki. Pero Suki mantenía en secreto el amorío que recién comenzaba con Sokka, y no pudo evitar enfadarse con el muchacho y contarle todo. Obviamente se espantó y arrancó en ira por no haberse enterado de semejante situación antes, pero fue hasta un medio año después que visitó a Yue por sorpresa.

Al tocar la puerta, y ver como ésta era abierta, observó la imagen de una chica de su edad, cargando en brazos a un pequeño bebé moreno, como él. Entonces palideció, y se quedó sin más que decir. Yue se molestó mucho, pero no habló nada hasta dos minutos después.

_-Sokka, ¿A qué veniste? Escucha, te hice un favor al alejarte de este niño. Puedes continuar con tus últimos años de adolescencia tranquilo. No te demandaré ni nada.-_

_-Yue, déjame explicarte…-_

_-N-no Sokka, ya vete. No quiero verte otra vez en mi vida. Suficientes problemas tengo con no haber podido continuar mi educación, no poder asistir a la universidad, y ver que mi hijo sufre de problemas en la sangre y el corazón. No me lo hagas más difícil.- _Su voz se quebraba, y ella detestó sentirse tan vulnerable frente a él.

_-Pero Yue, yo…-_

_-¡Por favor, no más!- _

Sin más se echó a llorar, y Sokka tomó al que era su bebé. Se quedó allí, parado frente a la que una vez fue su novia, a la que una vez hirió y que seguía hiriendo con solo estar allí. Pero tras haberlo pensado tanto, decidió que debía ayudar a Yue. Era lo menos que podría hacer por ella, después de engañarla y dejarla sin motivos ni razón. Él solo era un chico asustado, ignorante en el amor. Un patán y cretino, el más grande del mundo.

_-Lo siento tanto. Tanto, tanto, tanto. De veras retrocedería el tiempo si pudiese, para evitarte todo este dolor inmerecido. Era tan linda conmigo, me hacías el amor con amor. Siempre me viste con cariño en los ojos, y yo solo te defraudé, porque me asustaba tener algo tan serio contigo. Me espantaba la idea de pensar que moriría si me llegabas a partir el corazón. Lamento haber sido yo quien decidiera dejar de amarte, Yue.-_

_-Sí, lo sientes. Pero yo lo he sentido más todo este tiempo. Yo fui la que sintió amargura en mi parto, la que sintió dolor en sus ojos al tenerlos hinchados siempre por causa del llanto. La que sintió peso al llevar a alguien en su vientre sola, y la que sintió lástima por ella misma al saber que a pesar de todo te seguía amando.-_

_-Déjame cuidar al bebé contigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por los dos.-_

Y tras pensarlo tanto aceptó.

Parecía que su hijo solo había estado allí para sanar las heridas que se habían dejado, porque cuando admitieron gustarse de nuevo, aquel bebé de un año falleció. Cinco días después de unirlos. Ambos se sintieron más dolidos que nunca al perderlo, y ese mismo día Yue desapareció de su casa.

_-Papá, ¿Puedo teñirme el cabello algún día_?- _ su padre la ve extrañado, y en su rostro se marca esa mirada con la cual se observa a un loco. Ríe un poco al pasar de los segundos, y se acerca para acariciar la mejilla de quien considera su más grande tesoro sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_-Por supuesto, cariño. Siempre y cuando tengas una buena razón.- _

Aquella escena que corrió por su mente había sido seis años atrás, y por fin había hallado su razón. Se teñiría el cabello en honor a su nombre; a su difunta madre, a las traiciones y al dolor. Se lo teñiría por las amistades temporalmente perdidas, por su amor de luz implacable y por la pérdida de su hijo. Se lo teñiría por aquel vacío que siempre tendría su corazón.

* * *

.

.

.

Al velorio todos llegaron de negro. Todo tan uniforme, sombrío y horrible. A su bebé jamás le habría gustado algo así. Por ello, al finalizar el acto se sacó el gorro de la cabeza, revelando a todos un ondulado y blanco cabello. Tan blanco que opacó al negro.

_-¡Yue!-_ Sokka, Su padre, Toph, Katara y Aang le gritaron sorprendidos. Ella asintió, y sonrió con aún cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

_-Papá, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que me podría teñir el cabellos cuando tuviese una buena razón? Pues la he encontrado finalmente.-_

_-Si hija, comprendo. Pero, ¡¿De cabellos blancos?!-_

_-Exacto. Una vez, de niña, me dijiste que la marea se mecía debido a la luna. Ella era la que llevaba a cabo todos los movimientos de las olas, y por eso era que todo se iba tan lejos, hasta extraviarse en el océano. Es fue aquella vez que perdí mi pulsera en la playa, y era de noche. Decidí que quería encomendarle a la luna todo lo que mi pasado representaba. Quiero que se lo lleve lejos y extravíe mi dolor, para que en su lugar solo queden sonrisas y recuerdos. –_

_-¿Y ahora qué harás con tu vida?- _Su padre le vio angustiado. Jamás creyó que su princesa encontraría tortura como tal.

-Ahora debo irme a empacar. Iré a estudiar al extranjero, y volveré hasta ser una graduada de la universidad. Prometo volver a verlos cuando el dolor se haya desvanecido por completo. Los quiero. –

Uno a uno se despidió de todos, y lo volvió a hacer una vez más, en el aeropuerto. Una larga y nueva vida le esperaba, pero siempre tendría espacio para los que eran sus amigos y familia.

* * *

.

.

.

**FIIIIN! ¿Qué tal quedó, eh? Lo sé, soy un asco. Pero en lo personal me ha gustado como lo imagino, aunque es opinión propia. Es uno de los One-shots más largos que he escrito.**

**Saludos, queridos, y que gane el mejor!**


End file.
